penal
by MomoCGLW
Summary: Take it into your own hands and you could become unstable, just as Ginny did.
1. relieving

Chapter: (1/?)

Title: Penalties of life

Author: Cutina124

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places that our owned by J.K. Rowling. (Wish I owned Malfoy though ;) hee hee)

Authors note: NEED BETA

Summary: When everything has gone down hill how do you deal with it. Sometimes you have to rely on the unreliable.

Times had seem to surpassed Ginny, blazing by her. She had continuously been overwhelmed with stress for being to loud. That had been until her first year at Hogwarts. She had had to live with the fact that she had let her self be taken over by him. Inside she always felt like she had disappointed her family. Somewhere inside her head she wished that she still had the diary. She never had felt quite complete without it. She even missed him.

"Hay how's it going Ginny?" Asked the familiar voice of Harry.

Surprised that he had actually spoke with her, she was only able to let out

"Uh...ok..ay."

"Ron tells me that you were able to pass potions last year, that true?"

"Yeah I ended up passing, why?"

"Would you mind tutoring me?" He asked a blush falling upon his cheeks.

"Can Hermione do it?"

"Busy herself, with classes I suppose." He said with a thoughtful look.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be best friends?" She asked curiously.

"With Ron in the picture, nope, not really."

"Yeah, I guess I could give it a go. Just as long as you promise not to tell anyone, including my brother."

"Why can't we tell anyone?" He asked bemused.

"Trust me, they'll think that were somehow dating, and pass it onto Fred and George, witch means hours of teasing."

"Okay." He spoke a little uncertainly.

"If you do happen to tell anyone about it, I'll be sure to mention about you to Hermione." She said staring him down with a snide look.

"You wouldn't?"

"Don't be so sure."

Ginny awoke from her slightly pleasant dream. She, sadly, still had a crush on the ever so famous, Harry Potter. Not like he would know, since he barely knew she was alive. The last time he had talked to her was a hello at Sirius's mansion. 'Sirius's mansion' she thought to herself, letting a small smile play on her lips. She had had some fun there. Sirius and her had been able to talk with each other quite a bit. She had loved to be in his company. He was so sweet and so...so...I guess you could say understanding. She remembered the third time they had talked....

Ginny lay on her back staring out at the blackness of the sky. A warm body lay next to hers looking at her.

"Still coping?" He asked.

"Best as ever." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"You really shouldn't think so low of yourself, your a stunningly beautiful young lady, you'll be able to talk with him someday."

"Yeah someday, as in the day I die." She said only half jokingly.

"I could talk to him for you, If that's what you want?"

"Nah." She said curling up into him.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking down at the small framed body that was only inches away from his skin.

"Coping." She said closing her eyes, and feeling at ease. She felt even more happy when his lips kissed her temple. 'God life is good right now!' She thought......

Ginny had always felt that he was a father figure, more so then her own in fact. Her real father was too jolly it seemed. Sirius had a dark side to him, a dark side she had connected with. Sirius had been her hope, and now her hope was gone. Sirius had died, killed by the only other guy she felt she trusted. Well not exactly him, but one of his faithful servants, Sirius's own cousin.

At the moment Ginny felt lost and hopeless. Her body felt heavy and cold

and sadly, lifeless. She couldn't cry though, She was already all cried out.

"Ginny Weasley" Called a distant voice. "If you would like to join us we would greatly appreciate it." Said the smug voice of Professor Snape.

Ginny only managed to let out a little, "Huh?"

"Well Mrs.Weasley how nice of you to join us." This caused an uproar from the slytherins.

Ginny just stared at him with a vacant expression. She saw his and the rest of the rooms eyes upon her, though she really didn't care that much. She could see Snapes mouth form a thin line as he said huskily...

"See me after class Mrs. Weasley." He then turned back to the class and continued on with his lecture on polyweasels.

"Mrs. Weasley." Spoke professor Snape. "You have continuously not been paying attention in class as well as you did not answer to me when I spoke. What ever is up with you is not that of my concern, what is my concern is how you behave in my class. Do you understand?" He sneered.

"Huh...Oo.h ..Yeah..Sure." She spoke absentmindedly.

"Mrs.Weasley you will report here at ten thirty tomorrow evening to serve detention. Is that clear?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said staring at the lines in her hand. She saw that one of the lines had become a dark shade of red. Oh well she thought to herself as she lifted her head so that she was looking at professor Snape. "Can I go?" She asked.

"Your excused Mrs. Weasley." Snape said raising form his chair and left into the confinements of his room.

Ginny slowly got up and headed to her dormitory. When she reached her room she let her book bag fall to the floor. She laid her head down on her bed and lifted up the sleeves of her robes and looked at the cut marks she had made with a blade she had found in Fred and Georges room. 'God life is so good right now! 'Rang through her head. 'If only I could go back' she thought, 'If only'.

Chapter 1 done if you don't review I won't post the second chapter.


	2. a secret meeting

Chapter: (2/?)

Title: Penalties of life

Author: Cutina124

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places that our owned by J.K. Rowling.

(Wish I owned Malfoy though ;) hee hee)

Summary: When everything has gone down hill how do you deal with it. Sometimes you have to rely on the unreliable.

Ginny looked at her hand slightly amused at the blood that trickled down it. She watched as the blood pumped out of her wrist. She let her other hand reach over onto her nightstand and grabbed her white handkerchief and placed it over the cut. She knew she could probably stop the bleeding with her wand but she preferred to use her handkerchief, 'it took longer' she thought to herself quietly.

Ginny knew she had class still left to go to but she didn't really feel up to hearing her teachers moan and groan about things she already knew. She decided she would skip class and instead she would head out onto the lawn and walk around the lake.

When she reached the doors that led to the bitter harshness of winter she opened them slowly and took a step. She felt the familiar crunch as she stepped on the pearly white snow. When she looked down she saw that snow had fallen last night. 'I really should pay more attention.' She thought to her self.

Nearing the lakes edge she felt a gust of wind sweep her hair up behind her, and numbing her ears. She let out a little giggle out at the fact that she had forgotten her robes. She turned to look at the lake and saw a tree nearby where she could rest. She let her feet wander over to the sunken tree. She curled herself up into the tree allowing herself to share the trees warmth.

A figure watched as a young girl sat by a tree only a few yards from him. He watched as her hair let loose around her face, making her radiate. As he looked harder he saw that instead of radiating joy she was radiating of sadness. He remembered her well, but she had been much younger then she was now. Much, much younger.

Ginny felt like she was being watched, but pegged it to be paranoia. She was actually kind of used to feeling the gaze of others. After being in the chamber people had given her slightly menacing looks, as if to say, 'all because of you', 'all your fault'. She had soon grown into an outcast and had been left alone. When she had went home to the burrow she mostly stayed in her room not talking to anyone.

Once in the summer before her third year Hermione had stopped to say hello, but when Ginny hadn't answered Hermione had left. I guess she had told Ron since after that Ron had told her that she shouldn't be so rude to Hermione. She had snapped back at him "Why don't you just take that stick out of your arse and stick your foot in your mouth, that way people might actually like you." She had regretted those words when her mom had grounded her, and she had her wand taken away for a week. 'So much for that!' She thought to herself miserably.

Ginny walked into the common room wet and cold. She knew that her lips were more than likely blue, and that her cheeks were a deep red. She slunk into one of the chairs in the common room and looked at her watch, "2:30" She muttered to herself. She took of her robes and laid them down next to her. She had on underneath a short crop top and some black wool pants that her mother had sewn together for her birthday last year. They were only a bit tight but not to bad. She let herself curl into a ball and let her body soak up the warmness of the fire.

An hour after she had fallen asleep she felt hands on her shoulder. She groggily looked up to see Derick Hanson peering down at her.

"Hay gin, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah peachy." She said sarcastically, as she stretched her arms.

"Just wanted to make sure." He said, not hiding where his gaze lay.

"You can leave now." She told him bitterly.

Blushing, he only muttered "oh...okay."

Ginny had dated Derick for a brief period in her third year and he had tried to force himself on her. She had punched him in the face and had left him in the common room bleeding profusely out of his nose. From then on he had been slightly afraid, but at the beginning of the year she had called a truce. A truce she did kind of of regret considering that he was really clingy, but 'all is good so long as he doesn't try anything' she thought.

She tried going back to sleep by the fire but ended up just getting waken up by the ticking of the clock. So she stared into the fire and watched as the flames danced in the fireplace. She watched as the surge of red collided with the orange causing a firework like sensation. She was even more surprised when Sirius's head popped up in the fire.

"Ginny?" Sirius asked.

"Who were you expecting?" She asked, groggily, smiling.

"No one." He said hopping that Harry would show up late so he could talk to Ginny.

"You do realize that you could be get into allot of trouble if anyone else saw you, right?"

"Relax, the only one who could possibly find me is that oafish woman Umbridge, and she's probably is wondering the halls looking for 'bad students'."

Ginny laughed as she stared at Sirius's silhouette. "Wish I could be with you."

"Christmas break is only a few days away and then I'll see you." Sirius spoke as he stared at her eyes.

"Yeah, only a few days before..." Ginny was cutoff by the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase.

"Sirius, someone's coming. I'm ganna get lost, make sure your poof, I couldn't stand Christmas without you."

"I'll see ya go then I'll go poof." He said, jokingly.

"Christmas?" She asked.

"Christmas." Sirius replied.

She went around the corner keeping Sirius's smile framed in her mind. 'Mmm the things I'll get to do over Christmas break

REVIEW! REVIEW! or no third chapter. )


	3. where are you?

Penalties of life

Authors note: Umbridge is still working there. This chapter explains why she though??? ;-) She saw Sirius.

Chapter (3/?)

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

The train howled in her ear as it came to a stop at the platform. She watched as her parents were smiling and greeting Ron as he got off the train. She grabbed her trunk and scurried off the train and into her mother's arms.

"Hey mum." She said as cheerily as her voice would allow. "When do we go to the mansion.

"In a couple of minutes, but first we need to stop at The English Pub to pick up spme treats for the boys."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's Christmas sweet Gin."

"Oh..o.kay." Could I floo to the mansion then.

"If the pub is attached to the floo system, you go right on head." Molly Weasley said patting Ginny on the back. "Now lets go. We got to get ready for Christmas." Said mum, moving them away and into the train station towards the car.

Ginny sat next to Ron in the car going over the fact that she had seen Sirius in the fireplace, but she thought he was dead. 'Wasn't he?' she asked thinking back to when he died. For some reason in her mind she blamed Harry. Harry who was never there for her, who would never hold her. Harry never stopped Sirius from dying; she lost Sirius the man she loved. The man she cared for. 'But could he be back?' she asked herself, 'or was it my imagination playing tricks on me?' "I miss you Sirius" She muttered looking upwards, "I want you back, so you can hold me!" She said trying to stop the tear that ran down her face.

Ginny took the floo powder and threw it down, speaking out the name of Sirius's mansion. She was transferred fast, everything spinning, until she shot out of the kitchen fireplace. "Well I'm here." She spoke to no one in particular.

She decided that she would go out into the garden where Buckbeak still lay. She approached the familiar creature, letting her hand slide down his back, her hand feeling his feathers move in between her fingers. "There, There, Buckbeak." She cooed too him softly. "Sirius will come back." She was only answered with Buckbeak, shaking his as if to say no. "Come on Buckbeak, we got to have faith." She said staring him in the eye. "We need to keep hope for him."

Buckbeak just snarled and tipped his head sideways as if to tell her to go away, and she did. She decided that she would check out the rest of the mansion. She knew that Sirius's room still had all its stuff in it, including Ginny's favorite sweater on him. So she marched up the stairs and into his room.

She rocked herself back and forth on his bed as her cheeks were streaked, and she cried out his name every so often. She had the green sweater that she loved on him curled up in her lap and had one hand holding onto with a death grip.

That's when she heard a quiet shushing from behind her. She looked back and saw no one. Then a few minutes latter everything went black.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I am pure evil…well not pure. Sorry it was so short; the next one will be way longer for you guys who review. (And also who like my story but don't review. BUT I do favor those who review :-). Adios…oh wait, thanks to these people who reviewed.

Paige- Romance is Ginny/ Sirius. TRUST me on that one. Ant thank you for liking my style of writing.

Pixieballerina-Yeah, but that might interfere with being able to do her because she is so good when J.K. Rowlling dosen't tell us who she is. Gin will get happier

Nos1bestfan- He is Sirius. Sorry. Thanks for the comment though, I hope it stays that good throughout.

Shmily-I'm interested too in where this is going ;-).

TATA for now.


	4. kidnap?

Authors note: Ok, this is a bit different, I go into Ginny's first year, but trust me it will go back to the present.

Chapter (4/?)

Author: 

Don't forget to check out my other two 

this one is a Draco/Ginny and is R. Still really good though (I 

the second one is a Draco/Ginny as well, and is R. A little bit more in depth. This one will probably have more then 10 chapters.

Again I love all who review, because you are so nice to me. ;…-).

She awoke to the sound of shuffling coming from her right. She couldn't place where she was though. Everything was just a bit fuzzy and it was bothering her to open her eyes. She slowly was piecing back together what had happened when it hit her that she

had been hit.

"Nice to see that you're awake." Greeted the figure standing above her.

"Yea.h.h." She said realizing that her voice was horse.

"Didn't mean to hurt you," He said in an insincere voice. "But we can't let other people see you and me."

"Why?" She asked him, reeling in her mind who this could possibly be.

"But of course because then I would get into a lot of trouble, probably go to Azkaban. Not that it would be so bad, I heard Black escaped."

"You're not Sirius?" she asked, mentally checking off Sirius's name from who it could possibly be.

"No, but I am someone close to you."

"Why won't you tell me your name?"

"Fine," He said stalling a bit by elongating the fine. "I'm Tom." And with that Ginny's Body froze.

Draco walked into the room where Sirius lay. He was gladdened in the fact that there lay the man that was a God Father to Harry. "Had enough?" He asked. "Not that we would actually let you go, we still need you, and we would get in trouble if anyone knew that we had held you. But remember, we can easily hide your death, since everyone already believes your dead, so be a good boy and fess."

But Sirius just stood there a foul smile spread across his face. "Hea hea ha he he ha." He said laughing manically."

"Not budging today, eh? Guess then you'll have to wait for food." Draco stated, leaving the room and locking the door with a sharp click.

Ginny's body refused to move. Her head felt like it was made of bricks, and she felt as if she were mounted down with steel iron block. She kept flashing back to when Tom had attacked her, after using her as a pawn to kill others, and tricking her into believing

that he was helping her.

'_Ginny my sweet.' Appeared the words on the page. 'Oh how I wish that you were here now with me, so that I could comfort you.'_

'_Why can't you?' She wrote back._

'_Ginny my love, I am stuck in this book, how could I possibly get out?'_

'_There's no way for me to be able to do it, unless you could find out how.'_

'_I just want someone.' She wrote in her naivety filled words._

'_I remember that once that I had read a book that had that information, I think it is called…"Livings of the mist: weird places to find what you want.' Wrote Tom._

'_Where can I find it?' She wrote._

'_I remember it being in the restricted section.' _

'_I'll get it.' She said._

Ginny remembered the night that she had gotten the book with Harry's cloak around her. She had been sure that she would get caught, but she had gotten out of there without being caught and with the book in hand she went up to her dormitory to read what she had found.

She remembered almost the whole book. There were things in there that mad her laugh, and also made her grimace in disgust. Then on page 345 she found it.

_For a Transition Spell_

_3 bolts of Dryweed_

_6 shots of Shandon Spice_

_The thing you are transitioning_

_A Silicone Pot_

_Mix the ingredients and add them into the pot, then turn on the fire, stir, and add what you will transfer and what it will transfer to. If complications, stop right away._

Ginny could almost taste that night that she had done the transition. He had come out and she had embraced him, then she had grown faint. He had told her that she didn't need something to transfer into, saying that he remembered that much. But now today she knew that he had meant her to be the thing that he would transfer into.

Ginny returned feeling the feeling in her arm return. She slowly got her sigh t in to focus and looked at the man she had just flashed back to. Sadly he had grown older, but she still recognized some of his features. His nose, even though it was larger then she remembered it had the bump that she had admired for the few seconds she had seen him. Back then it was probably his most outstanding feature, but now it is his eyes. They seemed to be looking at you, but at the same time there was a menacing way about them. Every time that he would look at her she felt shivers up and down her back.

"Movement back?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She said sitting up on the corner of the bed.

"You want to see your lover?" He asked.

"I don't like Harry anymore." She growled out.

"I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about…well guess."

"Wh…oo? Who are you talking about?" She asked, a tint of hope rising up in her throat.

"Sir…" he tried to say, but was cut off by Ginny.

"He's dead. Don't play with my mind." And she lunged at him her hands around his neck. "You have already messed with MY mind enough!" She screamed.

He had been caught off guard, but when he gained his composure, he threw her off of him. He watched as her limp body smacked up against the wall. "Oh you have become feisty." He said smirking as he pulled back on his hand, cracking it. "Ooo, I love when they fight."

"Then get ready." She said getting up, trying to keep the weight off of her left leg that she thought might be broken.

"Do you remember the time you tried to fight in the chamber?" He asked her as they circled each other. "Do you remember, the way your little hands balled up into fists? Oh how I remember when you laid your punches on me, like continuous love taps."

"Two differences from love taps." She screeched at him. "I don't love you, and…" And she punched him connecting with his nose.

Ok I will answer reviews in the next chapter, but you will also have to review this chapter or I won't add you. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Wouldn't you guys love if I killed everyone? (I won't, but none of my stories are happy). Just as a side note the next chapter might take a day or two. If you really did hate it I'm sorry. I hope that you will enjoy it.


	5. fight to a revelation

Ginny was surprised that she was being thrown across the room in a plight of fury. She looked at Voldemort declaring, "If only you were stronger."

"I wouldn't waist my strength on you." He said panting a bit from there brawl.

"Yet you use to."

"Still remember that now, do we Ginny?" He asked, adding distaste to her name.

"Oh, I remember!" She exclaimed. "But the sad think is, is I have had way better." She said wiping a bead of sweat off of her forehead. She saw the lines in his face crease and was surprised at the reaction that she was getting from him. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed.

"Do I need to remind you Ginny?" He asked.

"Don't worry; you couldn't get me even revved." She said, even though she knew that she was playing on dangerous ground.

"Ginny." He mocked, while shaking his head. "Did you really just get dumber since our last encounter?"

"No," she said smirking, "but you have." Ginny loved the effect that she was having on this man. His eyes shined dangerously, and even so she wasn't intimidated. She probably should have paid more attention, because what happen next hurt like hell. Voldemort's hand came flying at her, he had chanted a small spell that turned his hand into a ball of fire.

"You should learn how to talk to those who are your superiors." He said annoyed.

Ginny just held her hand over her bruised cheek. She tried her hardest not to show the pain from the blow, but it had hurt so badly. Then she relented over the confusion of Sirius. "Sirius?" She questioned.

"Yep I have him locked up."

"I thought he died the night that I came over Christmas break."

"Nope, but it is nice that everyone thinks that. I must give m regards to Lucious and his son. They definitely have helped me clear up a couple of things."

"You are the most cynical, piece of shit I know. Even then though, I can't hate you. You gave me the greatest gift. The gift to feel true hate. But the one thing that I am happy that I could keep is my will to love as much as I hate."

Voldemort just looked at Ginny as if she was crazy.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy. You're the one…" But she was at a loss of words.

"Oh, I ma am I?" He said giving off fake puppy dog eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Nope, I'm to 'CYNICAL and SHITY' to realize it." He said snidely.

She just glared at him. "I want to see him."

"We all want a lot of things Ginny, But its not what we want, its what we take."

"Then I want to take Sirius." She said, throwing his words back in his face.

"Fine." He said.

Sirius sat in his pen, cold, and shivering. He had been captured somehow. The only thing that ran through his mind was the thought of Ginny. He wanted to see her so bad, to hold her. He wanted to see her red and curly locks, her sweet smile, and her fiery passion.

"Here's your food." Spoke one of the guards, as a tray was passed through the slot.

Sirius just mumbled as he moved towards his food.

"We have gotten word that you will have visitors in about an hour."

"Who?" Asked Sirius passively.

"You'll see." Said the guard laughing.

Sirius just left the matter alone and headed back to where he was carrying his food tray. They had given him a stale piece of bread, a rotten banana and a piece of moldy cheese. He took it graciously considering that he had gotten a rotten apple yesterday and that was it.

"Have you heard?" Asked one of the guards passing.

"No, what?" Asked the other guard.

"There bringing the girl."

"Which one."

"The one that Voldemort took when she was in her first year."

"You mean the red head on?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I think because of pen #435."

Sirius stopped listening there and was astonished that what he believed was a girl, young, and red haired. That led him to only one conclusion. "GINNY."

Was that to short? I am sorry if it was, but I wanted to get out another chapter.

Love you all who review.


End file.
